


Oh, Dangerous Child

by yourfriendblossom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, The Guards (Tangled) Are Idiots, The Shortest (And Probably The Silliest) Thing I've Ever Written, Villain!Varian is kind of terrifying...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendblossom/pseuds/yourfriendblossom
Summary: It's really starting to irritate me how vicious the comments on this work are becoming and how quickly. If you can't express your opinion without being hateful then don't even bother. Because if this pace keeps up then I'm going to have to start deleting people's comments, which I really, REALLY hate doing because it feels like I'm silencing people's thoughts.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 22





	Oh, Dangerous Child

**Author's Note:**

> It's really starting to irritate me how vicious the comments on this work are becoming and how quickly. If you can't express your opinion without being hateful then don't even bother. Because if this pace keeps up then I'm going to have to start deleting people's comments, which I really, REALLY hate doing because it feels like I'm silencing people's thoughts.

"Did you know you can kill someone with a bar of soap and a sock without leaving a mark?"

"What?" The guard - whom this question was directed at - jerked his attention from the brick wall he'd been studying and stared at the boy leaning against the bars of his cell. The kid had been pretty quiet for the first couple of weeks he'd been there, but scowling at him and his coworkers and muttering about murder plans under his breath couldn't be very entertaining, so he must have finally gotten bored enough to strike up a conversation; if a slightly disturbing one.

"Did you know you can kill someone without leaving a mark if you have a bar of soap and a sock?" he repeated.

"No, and I'm not exactly comforted you know that."

The kid's eyes squinted in confusion.

"I just told you that, how could you not be comforted I kno- oooh, you mean comforted BY me knowing that."

"Aaand that's two more things I should tell the Captain you need supervision while using."

Varian groaned, his head flopping to hit the iron bars with a clang.

"How'd you know that, exactly?"

"'Burns and Patchy told me."

Burns and-? Oh, of course. The Stabbingtons. 

_We really should move him to a less...active area. But then there's the whole "attempted murder" thing..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversation I had with my father when I was Varian's age lmao. 
> 
> Why does everyone think that Varian would spend his entire time in prison being raped, beaten and starved? If anything, he looked healthier than ever in Rapunzel's Return - I guess what they say about prison food being filling is true. Personally, I think his biggest problems would be boredom and Stan, Pete and the other guards arguing about quiche at 3am when he's trying to sleep (or plot, who knows with him XD.). (People are always complaining about Cassandra getting off "scot free" while Varian spent a year or more rotting in prison. I personally don't think he would even be in prison if they weren't worried about him hurting people. He was released immediately once it became clear he wasn't violent any more, which is also the reason Cass got to go free in my opinion. What are your thoughts?) And it's going to be pretty apparent in any future Varian fics I write. (The end notes are literally longer than the actual fic lol.).


End file.
